This invention relates to a system and corresponding method for saving power in a node of a cellular telecommunications network. More particularly, this invention relates to a system and corresponding method for turning off and/or putting to sleep certain components/functions of a node in a cellular telecommunications network in order to reduce power consumption, e.g., depending upon traffic load measurements associated with that node.
Cellular telecommunications networks are known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,822,693; 5,771,017; 5,548,813; and 4,794,649, the disclosures of which are all hereby incorporated herein by reference.
As environmental and economic issues become more sensitive, network operators in cellular telecommunications networks are paying more attention to environmental issues. Power consumption by a node in such a network can have an effect on the environment. Power generation often requires environmental input. Thus, reduction of power consumption in nodes (e.g., base stations) of such networks is desirable.
Multi-Carrier Power Amplifiers (MCPAs) are being used more and more in base station (BS or RBS) nodes of cellular telecommunications networks. MCPAs typically consume more power than conventional Single Carrier Power Amplifiers (SCPAs). Because of the increased power consumption associated with MCPAs, the desire to reduce power consumption (i.e., save power) is likewise increasing with regard to MCPA inclusive systems/nodes. Simultaneously, the need for capacity and coverage of such networks is increasing as more and more people utilize cell phones and other types of wireless communicators, which in turn increases power demand on the overall network.
It will be apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a system and corresponding method for reducing power consumption in nodes (e.g., base stations) of a cellular telecommunications network.
An object of this invention is to reduce power consumption (i.e., save power) in a node of a cellular telecommunications network.
According to an exemplary embodiment, the traffic load of a node (e.g., base station node) is measured. The measured load of the node, optionally in combination with other parameters such as statistical analysis and/or thresholds, is utilized in determining whether or not the node enters a power saving mode. For example, when the node""s traffic load is below a particular threshold for a given period of time, the node may enter a power saving mode by turning off certain components or functions of the node and/or instructing certain components or functions of the node to enter a sleep mode.
Exemplary actions which can be taken in order to save power during the power saving mode include, for example and without limitation: 1) switching off or putting to sleep one or more MCPAs, 2) turning off one or more carriers, 3) turning off one or more sectors with regard to a frequency, 4) turning off or putting to sleep one or more circuit boards or parts of boards, and/or 5) reducing fan speed based upon traffic load of the node. Any one or more of these or similar actions may be taken in order to enable the node to save power when its traffic load is at a low level.
Accordingly, the node of the network may realize reduced power consumption. Reduced power consumption can have an advantageous affect on the environment, as well as reduced overall costs for the network.